Dynasty Warriors Gundam x Vandread
by Xrossaber
Summary: Based off of Dynasty Warriors Gundam. The heroes of the multiple Gundam Universes meet some unexpected... dilemmas
1. Prologue

Dynasty warriors Gundam x Vandread

Umm. Okay. Bad idea probably… but I'm gonna give it a try. I hope it's as cool as I see it in my head.

Prologue:

"Heero! Behind you!" The Gundam that resembled an angel turned around and fired it's head cannons, tearing the attacking Zaku apart. "Thanks Kira! There's no end to them." "Heero. Kira. I have an idea. Stay out of range." "Loran!" The Gundam with the mustache started glowing from it's mustache. A pink energy flowed out from the Gundam. "Moonlight Butterfly!" The Turn A Gundam flew around. The energy engulfed the battle field. All of the opposing army units fell to the ground. Lifeless. All but one. The gundam in samurai armor. The Gundam's had a stare down. Nobody made a move. The silence was broken by many small weapons flying around the samurai Gundam and firing plasma blasts at it from all directions. "Amuro." A grey and white Gundam came to the ground and the bits returned to the backpack of the Nu Gundam, giving it the appearance of a one-winged knight. A large beam hit the back of the samurai. "Kamille." A heavier looking gundam flew straight at the samurai Gundam and drew a larger beam saber. The two Gundams entered a deadlock. The samurai pushed the Double Zeta back. The Zeta Gundam, which was slightly lighter, descended next to the Double Zeta. "Judau." Each of the heroic Gundams charged their strongest weapons. The samurai was engulfed in beams missiles, and even a nuke. When the smoke cleared, the samurai stood, using its polearm as a crutch. "No. It couldn't have…" The samurai Gundam finally fell. It didn't move. A golden mech, sort of resembling a Gundam descended. "Cha… I mean Quattro." "Its about damn time that thing went down." A bright blue energy emanated from the fallen Gundam. It engulfed all of the heroic Gundams. "Whats this." They all blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Dynasty warriors Gundam x Vandread

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. I own nothing. Save the Gundam Invictus and the Character Josh. They are original

Chapter 1

Rude awakening

The young man woke up. He checked his sensors. "Everything seems to be working fine. Including me. Hell. My sensors seem to have upgraded without me knowing. Let's see. Where am I?" He checked his navigation system. "Area unknown. Am I looking at a nav system or a pokedex(hahaha)?" He changed to visual. He saw in night vision that he was in a room on a ship. In the room were about 10 other Gundams. All incased in some kind of crystal. He looked down to see that the same crystals appeared to be dematerializing off of his own Gundam. "Well. As dangerous as it may be to do this, I'm gonna have to leave the Invictus. A Gundam walking through the halls of a ship is a little… conspicuous. Besides. I have to go take a leak." The young man found his way out of the cockpit and to the bottom floor. He walked out of the room, with a slight touch of stealth.

Greg was on guard duty. "Guard duty. I hate guard duty. Why do we even need a guard on duty here?" "Hey man. Where's the nearest bathroom?" "Two doors on the right. Can't miss it." A young man, roughly twenty by looks, walked by and entered the bathroom. The young man was rather average sized, about 5'8" at best. He couldn't have been more than 130 pounds. He had white-blonde hair, a dark goatee, and rather fair features. To make things odd, he appeared to be a civilian. "Hey. Wait… A stowaway!" Greg burst into the bathroom. "Hey you!" There was an awkward silence, followed by the sound of bodily fluids hitting the toilet. The boy zipped his pants and washed his hands. "How may I help ya?" "You… you… you stowaway!" "That's the best you got. Oh well. I guess I see where this is goin." He cracked his knuckles and walked slowly towards Greg.

The Gundam pilot hid and watched the video showing off the Bangata, a mobile suit not too unlike a Gundam. Except much smaller. "What an annoyance that guy was." After forgetting about his experience in the bathroom. "It would appear that there is a war between men and women. That's… kinda gay." Then there was the unveiling of the Bangata. It was interrupted by a young man, even smaller than the pilot, on one of the Bangata. "Hey. That's a third class citizen. "And the men are losing because there is a civil war between the upper and lower classes. Idiots." The Gundam pilot disappeared into the shadows as the poor third class was dragged off. "Judging by the size and mass production of these units… I say they are probably no better than the stupid mooks I take out as a warm up.

Heero Yuy awakened from his slumber. He checked his visuals. "I see. This could be trouble." He exited his Gundam. He spotted another Gundam that was not trapped in crystal. "That means, there is someone else who can pilot a Gundam walking around here. Guess I better go find him. We Gundam pilots have a way of finding trouble. Or rather, trouble finds us." Heero set off to find his potential comrade.

The young Gundam pilot seemed to have gotten a little more brazen. He managed to sneak his way into the banquet hall. He was in the process of snatching some food. He realized the only food available were capsules that reminded his of the food you give to animals at a feeding zoo. He ate a few at a time. "Yuck. I think I'd rather have eaten a cockroach, or a rat. Oh well. I guess it's not the worst I've ever eaten. Scratch that. It is." He thought solemnly to himself. And then the ship shook. "We're under attack!" "It's the women!" All the excitement was silenced by the realization that the Gundam pilot was among them. Everyone stared at him. He cracked his knuckles and got the kinks out of his neck. The first person to charge him was going to be one sorry son of a bitch. (Guess that'd be kinda hard, considering there have been no women with them for a while.)

Heero Yuy stealthily walked through the corridors of the massive ship. He hid in the shadows as two guards followed a prisoner. "That's probably him." He overheard one of the guards. "Can you believe this guy took down twelve of our strongest guys without even the slightest trouble, and then came with us peacefully?" Heero sighed. "That must be him." The guards and prisoner reached their destination. Heero noticed that the prisoner had picked the locks on his laser handcuffs. (I don't know whatelse to call them.)

The young pilot rammed his elbows into the guts of his escorts. He then turned around and gave each of them a double armed strike. He rubbed his wrists as they lay unconscious on the floor. "It appears that that poor third class has escaped his cell. Not surprising. I'm gonna have to guess that it couldn't have been that hard with his captors focused on me and the attack by the women." He thought quietly to himself. He sensed the strike that was being aimed at his face. He brought up his left hand and knocked it away, realizing that the strike was only barely stopped. He turned his head and smiled, noticing that this guy was not like the men he had beaten. He was no red shirt. He had to be a Gundam pilot.

"I kind of thought you had to be the other pilot who was unfrozen. This all but confirms it. You weren't there when we beat that samurai Gundam. Who are you?" The Gundam pilot struck out at Heero, throwing a fast punch that Heero barely dodged. He felt the wind pushed aside by the strike. "So. You must be one of the other guys." Heero threw another strike that the Gundam pilot simply knocked aside. "What do you mean?" Heero had to dodge a knife strike aimed for his neck. "I was in a group. We destroyed these stupid knight-looking Gundams and then there was this stupid blue light. I saw the silhouettes of a few other Gundams that I never encountered in my time on that planet. Then I woke up here." The pilot caught Heero's next punch and tossed him over his knee. "Oh. And I encountered the two samurai Gundams. They were just as tough as the knights I fought." Heero rose to his feet and socked the kid. "You still haven't told me your name." The pilot rubbed his face. "You first." "Heero Yuy." "Joshua. Joshua Severs. Which one do you pilot?" "Wing Gundam Zero. It was the one with feather looking wings. You?" "Gundam Invictus. It had two blades that were positioned like wings, as well as blades on the legs. Of course. I guess I could have told you it was the only other one uncrystalized." "That would have done." Joshua held out his hand. Heero grabbed it and shook hand with him. They went back to back at the sound of guns cocking. And then there was silence when they realized they were surrounded by well armed women. Joshua the silence. "Well. This is rather inconvenient."

End

Hey. I know cliffhangers are cliché, but I felt this is a good place to end chapter 1. The Gundam pilots are going to awaken one at a time, sometimes at rather convenient moments. I'll also get into the POV of the Vandread characters in the next chapter. Read, rate, reply. Constructive criticism. All are good. A good flaming might not hurt if ya think it will make someone laugh. Besides yourself of course. A little bg info. Joshua is my first name. The name Severs is going to have some significance later on. I'm trying desperately not to make a Mary/Gary Sue out of him.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of the sexes

Dynasty warriors Gundam x Vandread

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Save the Gundam Invictus and the Character Josh. They are original

Chapter 2

Battle of the sexes

"You know Joshua. We probably could have taken them." Heero Yuy looked to his new ally, Joshua Severs. "Maybe." Heero narrowed his stare. "You took down 12 of the biggest baddest men that were on that ship and didn't even break a sweat. You expect me to believe you couldn't have taken those women with my help?" Joshua sighed and layed his head back. "They were armed. The men weren't." Heero shook his head. "I somehow doubt that was the reason you chose not to fight." Joshua started to breathe heavy. He was getting agitated. Heero laid down. "Fine. I won't ask you anymore. I suppose it has to be a good decision in your mind." No response. "So. Out of curiosity. Where do you think we are?" Josh thought for about a second. "Easy. Hell for Gundam pilots."

"Gaaahhh! I don't want to have my guts eaten. I don't want to have my guts eaten." Hibiki ran for dear life, so easily fooled by Taraakian propaganda. "Mr. Alien, wait up!" Dita was in full tow, but the bubbly redhead had no intentions of eating his guts, nor had she ever.

Meia, a blue haired woman who could easily be identified as an amazon, was searching for her missing squadmate, Dita. "Meia, I see her." Jura, a blonde haired woman who would turn a few heads in normal, as in not male versus female, times, spoke out. She pointed to Dita chasing Hibiki. "You see, she's just chasing a man."

Duelo grabbed his labcoat. "Man or woman. I do not differentiate. I am a doctor." Duelo patched up all of the injured, missing the pods being sent out full of men. He looked to Barnette, a green-haired woman with an interesting outfit. "What. You like what you see?" She did not seem happy. "Indeed. I find you quite…interesting." Barnette felt a little creeped out. Paiway, an underaged girl who was dressed like, and may very well have been, a nurse, wrote down a few notes. "He's touched twelve women."

"Oh dear." "What appears to be the problem Ezra?" The elderly captain asked this of the pregnant young woman, who would very likely never hurt a fly. "They appear to be aiming missiles at us." "Commence evacuation. Get them all out of here."

"Is that an alarm?" Josh and Heero had yet to make a move. "I believe it was." Joshua got up. "Screw this." He dismantled the lock. Heero got a rather agitated look. "You could have done that the entire time and you wait till it's a life or death situation?" "Well excuse me for giving us this quality bonding moment! Now come on, we need to get to the Gundams!" The two run past a group of women. "Hey you're going the wrong way." One of the women asked their white haired leader, "Should we go capture them… again?" The leader, smiling said, "No, they appear to be on a mission."

"An. Alarm. Forget the man. Get to the Dreads." "But Mr. Alien…" "Dita!" Dita looked back and followed orders, a look of sorrow in her eyes. "Sorry Mr. Alien." Hibiki rubbed his head trying to figure what the hell just happened, and why he was a little sorry to see the redhead go. "What is wrong with me?"

"What are you planning Joshua?" Joshua and Heero rushed to the Hangar. Heero took a look at the Bangaata. "The resemble… Leos." "Yeah I know. I recognize that frame too. But if we don't stop those missiles, not only will we not be able to question anyone, but our friends in the crystals will be dead and won't even know what hit them." Heero nodded his head. "How do you plan on stopping them?" Joshua entered his Gundam, as did Heero. Josh opened the intercom. "Blow them up, redirect them. I don't care. Just make sure they don't hit the ship." "Mission understood, Joshua." "One more thing." "That would be?" A scouter came over Joshua's right eye. "Don't be so formal. It's just Josh." A small smile came across Heero's face. "Mission underway. Prevent missiles from reaching destination." The Gundams raced to stop the missiles. On his way out, Josh noticed poor Dita in her dread stuck. "I'll probably regret this later." He drew his energy saber and with one powerful slice freed her. "Get out of here now." "Thank you Mr. Blade." "I'd love to talk, but time is short."

"I see two missiles." "I see 'em too. Guess we know what to expect." "Why did you help her?" "It was the right thing to do." Each went after a missile. Hero watched the Gundam Invictus and took in the features. Two blade like protrusions that seemed to resemble blades. Usage unknown. Protrusions on the arms, likely yet to be revealed weapons. Blades on the heels, usage is probably for enhancing heel kicks. And the Gundam still possessed a rifle on the backpack and a magnum at the side. "Let's see what he does."

Josh flew headfirst into the direction of one of the missiles. "Damn. I'm not going to stop it at this rate. Flight mode. Activate!" The gundam turned into a jet like mode. The blades became wings. He flew with greater speed and transformed just before impact, catching the missile and throwing it off course. "Impressive… Josh." Josh grinned from ear to ear. "Alright Heero. Your turn."

"Objective acknowledged. Missile has gained too much ground to redirect. Taking aim." The Zero system put the crosshairs on the missile as Heero raised the Double buster cannon. "Firing." The missile was obliterated by the massive energy blast. "That's a biiiig gun Heero. You got reason to overcompensate?" Heero let something of a smile come across his face. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmm." But as they celebrated this small victory, to them at least, a third missile flew right past them. "It's moving too fast for us to stop a direct hit." Josh facepalmed. "You've gotta be kidding me. How did I not calculate a third missile. I can't believe I just cost all those people their lives." Heero looked down. "The fault lies in more than just you, if any of it lies with you at all." A small tear fell from Josh's eye as he watched the explosion. And then he saw a bright blue light. "Not again." This time it was accompanied by the sight of a massive blue mecha with a horn shaped head. "The hell?" And then all was engulfed in the light.

"**Now. Awaken.**" Josh shook his head and opened his eyes. He noticed he was in his Gundam's cockpit, but, something was different. The controls were completely gone. "What?" "**Disciple Gundam. Awaken.**" "Disciple Gundam? This is Gundam Invictus." Josh noticed a light at his feet. It raised, creating a rubberish suit on him. "This is really… weird." As he raised his hands to look at them, his Gundam mimicked his every move. "Waoh. Guess I should go back to the ship." He took off in the direction of what appeared to be a fusion of the female ship and the ship he was a captive on. Once he reached the ship, he exited the Gundam and fell asleep. Or rather passed out.

"So. This is your ally." The white haired commander spoke to Heero Yuy, while standing over an unconscious Josh. "Yes. And it was his idea to save you to begin with." "So. How do you expect me to believe that you were frozen in time." "The other ten should be proof enough." As Heero said this, a third Gundam unfroze. Out of it came Kira Yamato. "Oh. Hello Heero. This must be second nature to you by now." Heero sighed. "What more proof do you need?" "Alright. Come with me. Get that one up." Heero kicked Josh, who shook his head while getting up. "Where…am…I?" "We'll fill you in on the way." Josh looked at Kira. "Who the hell are you?" Kira studied the young man. He looked to be about twenty, maybe of drinking age. He had facial hair, rare among men with a face as babylike as this one's. Kira also noted that there was something strange about this one's presence. It seemed familiar, but different at the same time. "Kira Yamato. You are?" Josh took one glance at the boy. Very effeminate, while still having a slightly masculine appearance. He was likely barely out of puberty age-wise. They would get along fine if Kira would avoid putting him in awkward positions. "Joshua Severs. Just Josh to you."

Duelo was now operating on injured. "It's strange. Men and women seem to have very similar anatomies." "Well study it in a textbook, not on me." The green-haired Barnette was not amused. "His methods of healing are strange. Rrrib-it." Duelo took notice of the young Paiway, and her frog puppet. He sort of chuckled, showing one of his rare signs of emotion. (It can be assumed that neither know that laughter is the best medicine."

"So. How can you two make yourselves useful? These three aren't from around here, so they're neutral." Josh thought to himself, 'Yeah, but we still might as well be prisoners.' The blonde one stepped forward. He said something about being a helmsman, and helping the women. 'Lying out of his ass,' was all that Josh could think. Kira and Heero stayed completely still. They grabbed the blue haired one and headed for the helm. While they walked Josh noticed Hibiki reaching for one of the guards butts. 'Well. This is gonna be fun.' (SSSSSSSSMaaaaaCK!) "I would of warned you. But the chance at entertainment was too much to pass up. By the way. Since we're going to be seeing more of each other; I'm Josh. The emotionless one, Heero. And the one you might mistake for a girl right next to him; Kira." "Might mistake me for a girl. What are you saying?" "That they'll have no problem incorporating you in to the crew, because you visually fit in." "If you think he looks effeminate, wait till you meet Loran." "Loran sounds like a girl's name." Kira pointed out "It's not." The blue-haired one spoke up. I'm Hibiki. Hibiki Tokai."

Hibiki watched as Bart lied some more. "You know, we should probably stop him, and save everyone the trouble of finding out the hard way." "I don't think our voices will be heard. Besides, you wanna take his place?" "You have a point. I'm a warrior. Not a Helmsman. Not to mention, I have no idea how your technology works. They were called back. As they walked down the halls Hibiki confessed he was more or less useless. Here because of a dare. "Is this the pride of men that I hear so much about. Are you here to fight, or to prove your own existence?" "Way to represent, Hibiki." Josh walked away with BC, shaking his head. "I think you were hard on him." "Not surprising considering they're enemies." "He's not even a soldier. Don't tell me your hate for men goes even to those who know no better, who fear you do to propaganda." "They do the same. And our hate extends to you, as you are of the same race, even if you aren't of the same planet, and know not of our battle." "Then why don't you kill me now?" "I don't think I could, even if I tried." 'Looks like she's a good judge of character.' "Besides, you are more useful to us alive right now." They reached the hangar. "I suppose this will be your bedroom. Sorry we can't accommodate you better. I suggest you stay out of my fellow women's ways. They aren't all as accepting as myself." BC walked out. Heero spoke to Josh. "So yours changed too." "Yeah. Is your's controlled by your body movements now?" "No. My ZERO system has upgraded though. It allows me to control my Gundam through thought alone, but is a little ritzy right now." "You control yours through movement. That sounds a lot like Domon." "Who?" Kira looked up at the frozen Gundams. "I think you'll meet him soon enough." "At any rate, I need to test the weapons soon." "You and both of us. My Gundam got quite a change. It seems I've gotten a more powerful DRAGOON system, and my guns have gained sword attachments." "Heero?" "My gun and swords seemed to have been upgraded in terms of potential. Nothing completely new though. What about you?" "I don't know. My Gundam is entirely different." Josh looked at his new Gundam. It was red, but the black chest remained. The head seemed a little different. The back, there was an assortment of blades. The shoulders were larger. And the hands appeared to have become more claw-like. It was… frightening really.

Hibiki sat there. Looking down. "Hibiki." Hibiki looked up to see Kira. "What do you want?" "Look. I know where you were coming from. I originally was just a weakiling. But I had to protect my friends. That is where I found the strength to pilot my Gundam." "That's great for you. But these women aren't my friends." "Then find something else for your strength." Kira started walking away. "Even if it is simply the need to prove your own existence." Hibiki looked up. Kira had already walked away. The ship came under attack. The alarm sounded.

End

And that was the best spot to stop in my mind. I will try to post something new every two weeks during school. Also. Next episode reveals the upgraded mechas' abilities.


	4. Chapter 2 redo

Dynasty warriors Gundam X Vandread

CH3 Redo.

Flight of the Gundam Blaze

I finally have updated this. After reading that last chapter myself, I realize how stupid it was. At least the part about the disciple gundam. I am retconning the Disciple gundam and having the Invictus become the blaze which shall be detailed here. I will make chapter 4, the true chapter 4, soon after.

"Ignite the inferno, Gundam BLAZE!" Emerging from the light was an orange Gundam with red highlights. It had wings like the Strike freedom's, and appeared to be wielding flaming swords. I tore through many cube fighters with the swords. The blades then disappeared and it pointed the hilts at cubes as if the hilts were guns. Many blast then fired from the hilts, like machine guns. Tearing through the fighters, the blaze stopped before a mass of the cubes, which melded together to make a large gundam. "That's new. Too bad this is too. A look into the cockpit reveals that Joshua is controlling the Blaze through movement. He opens his right hand and shapes a claw. Talons appear over his gundam's right hand. The right arm then has red energy streaks, resembling veins, traveling down the arm to the claw. "This claw blazes like a Dragon's immortal soul. With its burning grip I shall ignite you and render judgment." The Blaze charged at the cube Gundam and rammed the claw into its face. The read streaks now appeared in the Faux gundam. "Blazing Dragon claw!" The Faux gundam exploded in a beautiful fashion. "Anyone else ready to meet God?"

I know it's not great, and a little disappointing after all this time. However, I t should allow me to work through my writers block. Look for the next chapter in about a week, assuming all goes well.


	5. Chapter 3: Manners

Chapter 4

Good manners

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Except OCs and technically I don't own them either.

"That ship is no doubt hostile, but, Heero might be able to pull us through. Right?"

Joshua severs thought to himself. "Actually, he does not strike me as a people person. I better get to the ship for his sake." Josh started to flex his fingers and arms, watching as the Blaze Gundam mimicked his movements. "So the Gundam follows my movements. Huh. I'll have to try out the weapons later." He headed for the fused ship. "I better try to open up communication."

Magno Vivian was not having a good day, she may have lost her best pilots. "Meia. Come in." "Meia here. Were okay, but barely. Were headed back to the ship." Another voice came over to the intercom. "This is Joshua Severs in the Gndam Blaze. I come in peace. I swear. Requesting permission to board." "We'll allow it, but only because we have no idea where we are, and you may be able to help us." "I'll do what I can, but don't expect much. I'm just as lost, except I didn't know where I was before the missile struck."

B.C was there to greet the pilot. "Tell me. Were you the one who tossed aside the missile? Your associate here has been confirmed as the one with the big gun." "Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Josh turned enough that he could ignore the gun butt from behind. "Woah!" He caught the girl who made the movement. "A novel effort. I respect the fact that you tried to protect your superior's honor. But it is usually not a wise idea to abuse your guests." The green haired girl looked up to him in disgust. "You ass." Josh dodged a punch aimed at his face. "Now now. Let's try to not resort to violence. After all. I tried to save your life. 'As big a mistake as that may have been.'" "I see you two are getting along just fine. Barnette. Stand down." 'That voice is suspiciously masculine.' "Where is my associate at?" "Are you in a position to be asking questions?" "If you want to get technical, I'm a neutral party, I'm from neither planet involved in your pointless war." "We're pirates. That's why you're alive." "And I am a bleeding heart. That's why you're alive." "I may not eat your guts, but tearing them out sounds like a good idea right now." "You must forgive me. I do not do well with people in authority. Maybe if your subordinates weren't pointing guns at me, I'd be less of a smartass." "How can I trust you won't kill my women when they put their guns down?" "I could have done it when they were still pointed at me." "He's telling the truth." "Meia. What are you talking about?" "I don't know Barnette, but he just gives off the vibe that he won't just kill us." "Thanks. Now I don't have the advantage of her fearing me." They took him to the area where Heero was staying.

Barnette was furious. This man was a real pain. He had a mouth to boot. At least the other one was quiet. Speak of the devil. Here is the 'Gundam' pilot. "Hello Josh. I see you have left a good first impression on the crew." "It could not be helped. They shouldn't have pointed guns at me." "You really don't like guns, do you?" "Not ones made to be used by man. Once you put them in a Gundam's capable hands, I really don't care." "UMHMMM!" Josh and Heero turned to BC. "How may we help you?" "Please. Do tell me what you know of Taraak." "Absolutely nothing. I'm from Earth." All the women looked at Josh like he was full of shit. "Hum. You appear to think I'm full of shit. Just to let you know, I taste like shit too." Josh chuckled. Heero popped him in the head. BC let out a little chuckle too. Barnette and Meia both looked at her as if she did something incredible. "You really must be from somewhere else to take that bullshit so lightly. And you." "I'm from the L-1 colony clusters. There are women on that colony. "Well. I'm willing to believe you're from colonies. But you…" points to Josh. "How are you from Earth! Earth has not been heard from in years." "The fucking dustbowl probably couldn't contact you. Not long after we started colonizing space, the G wars started." "G wars?" "Gundam Wars. I was a soldier on the Republic forces. I fought against the forces of Taran. A group of pirates that gained too much power and became a kingdom. I was the pilot of the Gundam Terminus, which is now apparently the Gundam Blaze. I participated in the final battle. That is all I will tell you. After that a frickin blue light envelops the battlefield and I'm on a battlefield with other Gundams. Then I'm here. In your ship. You can try to look it up. I don't know if it will work. I don't even know if this is the same universe that I came from." "What do you mean?" "If you've gone through the experiences that we all have, you wouldn't take that so lightly." The Strike Freedom 'dethawed.' Kira Yamato ccomes out of it. 'Yawn.' "Hey Heero." He looks around. "Who are your friends?" "All of you come with me. We're going to the bridge." Meia and Barnette both looked inquisitively at Kira. It appeared to be a girl but had a distinctly male voice. Barnette then looked at Josh. He was looking up at the ceiling. "Look. I'm sorry about before. I hate making a bad first impression." A man swallowing his pride? Surely he was not from Taraak. "Just keep moving prisoner." Josh returned his focus to the ceiling. "And what's so interesting about the ceiling. "Nothing. I just look up when I'm in deep thought." "Don't worry. He doesn't think too deeply." Finally. The bridge. Captain Magno can deal with the men.

Magno looked at her watch. "It's gonna be a long day. Someone, bring me my jello. BC brought the three men forward. Most of the girls on the bridge stopped what they were doing to stare at them. They were… attractive. While the girls picked their jaws up off the floor, the Captain addressed the Gundam Pilots. "Which of you is Joshua Severs?" Josh stepped forward. "That would be me." "My you have aged gracefully." "You'r not lookin too bad for a survivor of the Gundam wars either, Magno Vivian." The captain smiled. "So becoming a Gundam pilot grants you eternal youth. Sign me up." "Nya. I'm still not sure that I haven't gone to hell, so I wouldn't rush headfirst into a oneway ticket." Kira shook at the thought of piloting a Gundam leading to hell in the afterlife, and then at the fact that hell may in fact be where he is residing now. "Joshua. I'm sorry to inform you that Christie disappeared almost a year after you. No doubt you are ashamed to see that the peace you fought so hard to achieve hasn't lasted. "Meh. Hundred plus years. I would have expected as much." "I am also sorry you and your cohorts haven't received a warm welcome." "Well. I deserved it." Every girl in the room had just dropped their jaw, including and especially Barnette. A man had just admitted fault, nevermind the fact that this man knew the captain, and was apparently at least a hundred years old. "Speaking of all this, who are you're cohorts." She turned to Kira. "Kira Yamato. Ace of the Orbs alliance. Pilot of the Strike Freedom Gundam." She then turned to Heero. "Heero Yuy of the Earth Sphere United Nation's Preventer's unit." This all seemed to satisfy Magno. "I must ask you young men a favor. We are all in an unknown area, and currently are under attack. If it isn't too much to ask, I want you to help my girls out there. We just sent the one called Hibiki out, and I'm afraid he just doesn't have what it takes. The fact that you have Gundam's is proof of your ability." The ship shook after taking a ship, everyone besides the Gundam pilots and the captain lost their balance. "In return, we shall provide you with a temporary home." The gundam pilots looked to each other and each gave a nod. "We shall help you." Josh then looked to Meia and Barnette. "You two should go out and help your squadmates. I highly doubt they'll accept our help with arms open wide." "You expect us to tell them to let a bunch of men help them." "Yes. A temporary ceasefire sounds pretty good right now." Josh looked out the window. "Besides. Your enemies seem to have taken forms only a Gundam can defeat."

Hibiki was doing all he could not to die against these strange machines. They were like Vanguards, but were as feminine and agile as the women's Dreads. And then there were the stupid ball machines that kept ramming him from every angle were pretty annoying too. "I'll help you Mr. Alien. The blue ship piloted by the crazy girl that was chasing him earlier bombarded the ball machines. "Thanks. Maybe I can take out the others by myself." Meia and Barnettes dreads took out some of the Qubeley's. The strike freedom appeared right behind them. "Qubeleys. What the hell. Locking On." The Strike freedom used a full assault, blasting through many Qubeley's. "What the hell. Where did he get that kind of firepower." Heero appeared in the Wing Zero to take out a larger. "Psycho Gundams. Charging buster Cannons. Locking on. Firing Twin Buster Rifle." A large beam fired from the Zero's buster cannons, larger than usual. It eliminated two Psycho gundams. Josh flew right through the chaos. "Big Zam's? Multiple ones? What does this thing have for mass destruction?" Josh looked through the Blaze's weapon systems. His eyes widened at the sight of a weapon that only he knew the schematics of. "Resonance Cannon! Twin Resonance Cannon?" At the sight of this Josh immediately unsheathed the cannons that were the upper wings of the blaze. The guns on it's arms hooked in to it and it flew into the middle of the Hoard of Big ZAMS. He charged the cannons appearing in a cross formations. He fired the weapons and spun around. The entire Big Zam Squadron was disintegrated. Joshs eyes widened even further at the next sight. Whit appeared to be an even larger big zam, without legs could be seen. He charged up the combined resonance cannon and fired, the attack seemed to dissipate. "That has to be a damned good shield." "Mr. Blade. Barnette is in the bad alien's line of fire." "God Damned it. I was hoping that they would have been more useful than this." Josh flew into the way of a huge beam, stopping it from hitting Barnette's dread. The Blaze's system shut down. "Heero Take the shot while it's reloading." Heero fired a fully charged Buster shot, and it did nothing. Hibiki and Dita flew into the following beam. They appeared to have disappeared. "No. Not yet." Everyone watched in amazement when a blue giant punched a hole through the Giant ZAM., causing it to explode. "YAY. Alien power is amazing. Dita bounced up and down in her now joint cockpit in Hibiki's lap. Hibiki however was too exhausted to move. "Well done." Josh passed out.

Finally. The usual.


End file.
